A conventional dispensing device for supplying heated adhesive (i.e., a hot-melt adhesive dispenser) generally includes an inlet for receiving adhesive materials, a heated grid in communication with the inlet which heats the adhesive materials, an outlet in communication with the heated grid, which receives the heated adhesive from the heated grid, a hose connected to the outlet for directing the dispensation of the heated adhesive, and a pump in communication with the heated grid and outlet for driving and controlling the dispensation of the heated adhesive through the outlet. Furthermore, conventional dispensing devices generally includes a controller (e.g., a processor and a memory), input controls electrically connected to the controller to facilitate user interface with the dispensing device, and the controller is in communication with the pump, heated grid, and/or other components of the device, such that the controller controls the dispensation of the heated adhesive.
Conventional hot-melt adhesive dispensers typically operate at elevated temperatures, such as about 350° F. The high temperatures are generally required to sufficiently heat received adhesive materials prior to dispensing the heated adhesive. Various measures are typically taken to insulate a hot-melt adhesive dispenser to make the dispenser more efficient at heating the adhesive and also in consideration of operator safety.
Conventional hot-melt dispensers also generally have a large footprint (i.e., occupied space), and conventional dispensers typically rest on horizontal surfaces (i.e., a floor or table) in a workspace utilizing valuable workspace. In addition, while insulating the hot-melt adhesive dispenser is desirable with regard to thermal efficiency, the resulting temperatures within the housing of the dispenser may lead to reliability issues of various components of the dispenser.
For reasons such as these, an improved hot-melt adhesive dispenser design would be desirable.